


Slowly and Gradually

by taehanna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, Fluff, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Third Person, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehanna/pseuds/taehanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean still has the mark. Will he ever be healed? Sam and Cas hope so. But they can only hope. If Dean Winchester doesn't want saving, then is it worth even trying to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly and Gradually

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on tumblr by 'grungeinlove'
> 
> Prompt given: Cas thinks he's gonna be killed by him but instead Dean kisses him. Cas doesn't know how to react to it though.

“Dean,” Castiel, the broken angel began, “You don’t have to do this.” He pleaded. He didn’t want to harm his friend and he would not harm him – even if the cost is his life, or even his vessel. This scene before him reminded Castiel of his time with Naomi: how she almost, _almost_ , turned him into a machine, a _Dean Winchester killing_ machine.

“Oh I think I do,” Dean answered cockily with a smirk spread across his face. He carried a beer bottle in his hand, from which he sipped from every so often. “I think I do Cas.”

“Dean—”

“Don’t _Dean_ me!” He yelled, throwing the now empty beer bottle so it smashed on the floor of the bunker. “You and Sam, you think you know what’s best for me. But you don’t.”

Cas knew he had a point, but he hadn’t given in yet and he had certainly not lost faith in him either. “Dean, this isn’t you,” Cas tried while holding his arm out. He was worried about him. Castiel was worried about Dean Winchester: his first proper friend. “This isn’t you speaking – it’s the mark.” He continued, trying to find the Dean Winchester he knew and loved.

“Is it?” Dean questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Castiel froze. Now he was unsure about everything; forcing him to re-think. Despite his confidence that it was just ‘the mark speaking’ previously, he wasn’t sure now. Was it the mark—or was it actually Dean? Either way, Cas was determined that he would save him. But whether Dean would still be innocent and clean-of-murder man would depend on time. Again, he tried: “Dean, listen to me – please. Your brother and I, we just want to help you.”

“What makes you think that I even want to be saved?” Dean rapidly answered.

Cas knew that he had to say the right thing; if not, it would be all over for him and the remains of Jimmy Novak. “You might not want to be saved, Dean, but Sam and I do; we need you,” Cas said, trying to reason with his friend.

Dean took a step forward. For some reason, Cas felt threatened by his sudden movement – maybe it was just his ‘emotions’ getting the better of him. Though, this had been happening more frequently. “Dean,” Cas continued, but in a somewhat harsher tone. “We’re doing this because we love you.”

Cas stopped, and by the looks of it, so did Dean. Castiel knew now, he knew why he was experiencing all of these feelings. He knew it was because he loved Dean Winchester.

By now, Dean was continuing advancing further towards the angel. And now, Castiel was backing away from the ‘Dean-mon’.

Castiel felt something press firmly against his back: it was a wall and he now had nowhere else to back away to. Hence the conversation that was carried on between them, he still refused to hurt Dean Winchester, and since he was cornered, he could only stand there and do nothing; all whilst he punched, kicked, shoved and threw him all over the place.

Castiel was cowering against the wall, waiting for the impact of Dean’s fist to strike him. But he grew increasingly impatient the longer he waited for the pain. The angels’ eyes were shut: he didn’t want to look at Dean while he beat him. There was a long, lingering silence that hung over them. At one point, Cas became confused why nothing had happened yet; he opened his eyes and saw Dean standing in front of him.

“Cas—” Was all Dean said. Castiel saw right through him: the Dean Winchester he knew and loved was starting to return. The two continued to stand in front of each other, only a few inches between them.

“Dean—” Cas began but was cut off when Dean’s lips pressed against his own. This is what true love felt like, Castiel knew that now. What Cas also knew was that Dean was healing – even if it only slowly and gradually.


End file.
